


Who am I?

by Spycie_gay



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spycie_gay/pseuds/Spycie_gay
Summary: Regina has some issues about knowing who she is, Emma tries to help her.Set somewhere in season 2 after MM and Emma get back from FTL but before Cora and Hook come up.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 16





	Who am I?

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably be updating my multi-chap but I honestly don't really know what to write for it, then I thought of this and here we are.

Regina had been in almost complete isolation for two weeks. Reason being that practically the whole of the town was always just a breath away from burning her at the steak, and it wasn't complete isolation as the one and only Emma Swan had been ordered by her parents to make sure Regina didn't 'do anything evil'. This being taken into consideration that was almost worse than being completely alone, especially considering that the Savior was the daughter of her nemesis. That was at least the mentality Regina had at the start of the time period, 14 days in however she had learnt that Emma was quite good company when she wasn't being an imbecile. The Sheriff sometimes snuck Henry, who these days wasn't ignoring Regina since she had saved his birth-mother, into The Queen's house so that mother and son could have some uninterrupted time together.

As they had spent almost all of their time together for the past two weeks, Emma and Regina had become almost friends. They shared parts of their lives, Regina about what the Enchanted Forest was like when it wasn't broken from her curse and Emma about life in this realm outside of the small town. Emma had also learned how to deal with the mayor when she was in a bad mood. They happened quite regularly as she was confined to the quarters of her house, but today she was not in a bad mood. She was in a sad, lost one, and Emma was at a complete loss of how to handle it. 

The Sheriff had walked in to the house, throwing a loud hello to signal her presence but got concerned when she heard no reply. Thinking that Regina was somewhere else in the house and that she just hadn't heard her, Emma went looking. But when she was nowhere to be seen down stairs, she was forced to look for the woman upstairs in her bedroom, a place she was told that she was forbidden to go. That was where she found Regina on the floor of her ensuite bathroom, cheeks streaked with tears and running mascara, looking like she had tried and failed to pull herself together many times. Standing to observe the situation for a while, Emma noticed just how small Regina looked sitting there, no heels or even a slither of posture. With the sudden urge to take the supposedly evil woman into her arms and shield her from all of life and it's misery, Emma bent down and decided the best thing to do was to find out how Regina got like this.

"Hey, Regina." She whispered almost inaudibly, but it was enough to get the other woman's attention as there was a slight shift in her neck. "What are you doin' down here on the floor?" 

It took Regina some moments to fully understand what was happening, when she did she tried her best to slip up a mask and pull herself together. "Miss Swan." She said, slightly hoarse. Before she spoke again she cleared her throat. "What are you doing up here? Did I not explicitly tell you that you were not permitted to come into my bedroom?" 

Emma had the decency to look a little embarrassed. "Well, yeah, but you weren't in the rest of the house and I needed to make sure you hadn't escaped in the night." Her attempt and humor didn't land like it normally did.

Regina started to pull herself up from the floor and try to pull herself back together. "I can assure you nothing of the sort had even been attempted. Now, let me clean myself up and I will be down will you shortly."

Emma chose to ignore the hint that Regina was not in the mood for talking. "Come on, Regina. I thought we were friends now, you can tell me what happened. This isn't like you."

Regina whipped round and started yelling. "Well that's just the thing isn't it! You, Miss Swan, think you know me so well, but you can't! We have only been civil for two weeks yet you are talking like we've known each other a lifetime! You... you cannot know me and what I'm like because... because," her words become less powerful as she started to break, fresh tears made their way down her cheeks as she tried to stay composed. "Because i don't know myself!" That was the breaking point, she was sobbing at this point. Regina had never shown this much emotion to another person in god knows how long.

"What do you mean?"

She tried to answer through her tears, but the words were smudged and broken, "I mean that I know nothing of myself, only what others have told me. My entire life I have been defined by what others thought of me, that I wasn't good enough, or that I was evil, or that... that I was incapable of change. No one has ever had the time or care to let me find myself or let me tell them who I was. Not even Daddy, who I loved most dearly and truly, let me tell him who I was, because I was a female child and was not allowed that privilege."

"But that's not all,is it? There must be more to get you into this state." Emma pried, knowing that she probably shouldn't. Luckily, Regina was jsut on a roll of sharing with her.

"You're right, it's not. The worst part is that I have no clue how to do it. How to find what I know of myself and learn what I am yet to find out. Emma, dear, sweet Emma, I have found something that I cannot do with magic."

They stood for a moment, relishing in the closeness that had somehow happened upon them. Regina was worried and starting to feel that she was wrong, that she should have kept up the mask until Emma dropped the subject. But she hadn't, and now she felt naked and insecure. Finally, Emma spoke, calming Regina's nerves.

"Lucky for you I am skilled in the act of getting to know yourself, maybe I could help you with my wisdom."

Regina let out a brief, quiet laugh, flashing Emma a watery smile before doing something completely unexpected. She fell forward a little and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. Freezing for only a few seconds, Emma returned the embrace and they stood in a moment of bliss.

"I would say I know you well, but maybe I was wrong. I did not expect this hug coming." Emma joked.

"I would say it's part of who I really am, and you helped me find it." 

They stayed in the embrace for a long while, it was the first time Regina thought that things may start to get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to note, I AM TOTALLY NOT PROJECTING HERE........(That may be a lie). I think we should also note that I was listening to 'Line without a hook' and 'Mr loverman' (Ricky Montgomery btw, they are amazing songs) on repeat while writing this meaning I am 100% mentally stable (another lie).


End file.
